AkaKuro Neko
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Ke OOC an Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan Kekasih Akashi Seijuurou, 2 Nekomata, Libido Akashi. Berhasilkah Akashi menahan libidonya atau dia menggila ingin menerjang Kuroko? Lihat jawabannya di TKP. Jawabannya tergantung readers. Aka!Neko x Kuro!Neko. This fic for Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday.


**AkaKuro Neko**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, AU, MPreg, Lemon

Rate : M

Length : 3.460 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Untuk anak yang dibawah 17/18 tahun tidak boleh buka, Lemon atau gak ditambah jeruk nipis (#plakk), Not Fury (just nekomata), judul gak sesuai dengan cerita

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Ke OOC an Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan Kekasih Akashi Seijuurou, 2 Nekomata, Libido Akashi. Berhasilkah Akashi menahan libidonya atau dia menggila ingin menerjang Kuroko? Lihat jawabannya di TKP. Jawabannya tergantung readers. Aka!Neko x Kuro!Neko. This fic for Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday.

Bacotan : Hi, Shinju Hatsune is back yeah yeah yeah (#nyanyialarocknroll). Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin AkaKuro yang berjudul 'Precious Wonder' yang buat itu idola sekaligus fans mangaka terberatku, Kain-sama desu XD. Bukan nge Copas ceritanya ya. Cuma mau dalamin cerita terus ditambah lemon explicit (#woi). Kali ini aku persembahkan fic ini untuk ulang tahun raja harem tercinta kita sekaligus ehemsuamiehem Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Peringatan fic ini R18. Bagi yang fujodan boleh buka. Tapi, yang bukan yang aku sebutin mendingan close atau tekan tombol back. Easy right? Ya sudah sampai segini curcol saya. Langsung saja ke TKP.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, pria sekaligus nekomata (manusia kucing) berambut baby blue begitu juga dengan warna matanya, telinga kucingnya juga ekor kucingnya. Memiliki sifat datar (maksudku ekspresinya datar), wajahnya datar sedatar jalan beraspal padahal ekspresinya ada di balik matanya, dan susah ditebak. Istilah keren atau slanknya adalah Kuudere. Memiliki kemampuan misdirection dan sekaligus hawa tipis. Sekarang jadi OOC. Dia sekarang malah bermanja-manjaan dan bergelayutan di lengan Akashi. Maklumlah dia kan kekasih si emperor, Akashi Seijuurou. Umurnya 21 tahun, Mahasiswa Universitas Neko Tokyo (A/N : Entah kenapa aku menamainya gitu =_=).

Akashi Seijuurou, pria sekaligus nekomata sama seperti Kuroko merupakan kekasih Kuroko memiliki telinga kucing juga ekor kucing berwarna deep crimson begitu juga dengan warna rambutnya. Warna matanya juga crimson tapi di mata kanannya saja. Sedangkan di mata kirinya berwarna gold. Memiliki sifat egois, absolute, tenang, stay cool, dan terkadang dia bisa jadi iblis kalau ada yang berani menentang perintahnya. Memiliki kemampuan prediksi melalui mata yang berwarna goldnya atau bisa disebut dengan mata emperor. Tapi kalau sudah bersama Kuroko, sikapnya 180 derajat berubah. Tapi ketenangannya hampir runtuh kalau bukan karena Kuroko Tetsuya yang lagi OOC. Akashi hanya bisa senyum pasrah melihat Kuroko yang OOC gini. 22 tahun, Mahasiswa Universitas Neko Tokyo. (A/N : Di cerita ini, Akashi dan Kuroko adalah sepasang kekasih dan mereka berhubungan sejak SMP. Artinya umur mereka sama-sama 14 tahun, kelas 2, juga sudah hampir menginjak 8 tahun. Kan mereka jadian di bulan april tanggal 11. Ya udah back to the story aja.")

" Akashi-kyun Akashi-kyun Akashi-kyun, aku mabuk lho~" Kata Kuroko yang masih bergelayutan manja sambil memegang lengan kiri Akashi dengan kedua tangannya dan bersender di bahu Akashi. Dan jangan lupa ekor kucingnya bergoyang kiri kanan dengan cepat sambil tersenyum. Biasanya Kuroko memanggil Akashi dengan Akashi-kun. Kok sekarang dipanggil Akashi-kyun. Ampun nak kokoroku gak kuat. Bisa banjir darah kalau aku mimisan terus (#ambiltisusekaligustransfusidarah). Back to the story.

"…." Akashi hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil senyum pasrah. ( _" Astaga. Kenapa jadi gini? Aku memang mau berdua dengan Tetsuya. Tapi aku baru melihat Tetsuya segitu manjanya kepadaku."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati sambil jawdrop. ( _" Kalau gini jadinya, aku bisa menerjang Tetsuya kapan saja."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati lagi sambil jawdrop.

" Nya~ Nya~" Kuroko mengeong dan Akashi hampir tidak tahan ingin menerjang atau ngegrepe Kuroko. Sabar ya, kuatkan hatimu dan imanmu itu, Juro-chan. Oke, back to the story. Akashi pun mengumpulkan sedikit keberaniannya dan menoleh ke kiri tepat Kuroko bersender di bahunya.

" Tet… Tetsuya…" Panggil Akashi terbata dikit (?)

" Hmm? Nani? (A/N: Itu bahasa jepang yang artinya apa. Jadi jangan bingung ya ;). Back to the story.)" Jawab Kuroko dengan tampang oh so imut itu membuat para fujoshi maupun fudanshi mimisan melihat betapa manisnya Kuroko. Sayangnya tingkat manisnya itu kurang ajar banget. Bahkan aku sebagai author yang nulis ini mau mimisan (#ambiltisu). Back to the story desu (#sumpalhidung).

( _" Kawaii sugiru. (" Imut amat.")"_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati dan juga ekor kucingnya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memiringkan kepalanya sekaligus ada tanda tanya imaginer di atas kepalanya.

( _" Walaupun aku ini nekomata, aku harus tahan."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati sambil menahan hawa nafsu yang bergejolak gara-gara satu orang, yaitu Kuroko. Dan Kuroko pun memeluk Akashi sambil mengeong "Nya~ Nya~". Akashi pun mendorong Kuroko dengan pelan dan mulai bertanya dengan Kuroko.

" Oke, Tetsuya. Kau tenang sekarang dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu? Sedang apa kau dikamar?" Kata Akashi berusaha menenangkan Kuroko.

" Oh, oke. Aku habis ganti baju dan memakan kue kering rasa vanilla dari Murasakibara-kun. Katanya itu oleh-oleh dari Akita, jadi dia berikan kepadaku." Jawab Kuroko datar tapi mukanya masih merona sedikit.

Akashi sedikit terkejut pada awalnya. Namun bersamaan dia heran juga. " Nani? Kue kering vanilla yang Atsushi berikan padamu kemarin?" Kata Akashi masih heran dan menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko. Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk Akashi dan ekor kucing Kuroko sampai bergoyang dengan cepat saking senangnya.

Akashi mulai berpikir dan mengambil Kue kering rasa vanilla. " Kalau penyebabnya memang Kue ini…" Kata Akashi dan dia shock melihat bungkusan alumunium dari Kue kering yang berwarna baby blue dan dia langsung tahu karena bungkusannya itu ada gambar kucing dan juga ada obat yang dikasih di dalamnya. ( _" Kenapa ada catnip di dalam bungkusan ini!?_ ") Kata Akashi dalam hati sambil ber-facepalm ria. Akan kujelaskan apa yang Akashi sebutkan barusan. Akashi menyebutkan catnip, kan? Jadi, catnip itu semacam aphrodisiac atau dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya obat perangsang khusus kucing. Catnip ini akan memberikan efek R18 manga hanya buat efek khusus saja. Understood? Back to the story.

" Tidak heran lagi, kenapa Tetsuya begitu senang dan bersemangat gitu, pasti gara-gara catnip di dalam makanan itu…" Kata Akashi menghela napas lega dan kecewa di saat bersamaan.

" Aneh banget… Masa Atsushi memberikan Tetsuya camilan seperti ini?" Kata Akashi heran sekaligus berpikir buat apa Murasakibara memberikan Kuroko camilan yang ada catnipnya itu.

"…" Kuroko yang masih belum mengatakan apapun masih memeluk Akashi dan entah apa yang dirasuki Kuroko atau memang dia berinisiatif, dia menjilat cuping telinga kiri manusia Akashi sekaligus menggigit lembut telinga kucing di bagian kiri Akashi. Akashi yang kaget langsung mengusap kedua telinga kirinya yang dijilat dan digigit oleh Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya.

" Tetsuya…" Kata Akashi kaget dan heran kenapa Kuroko jadi begini. Dan dia melihat kekasihnya sedang menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Itu membuat Akashi sanggup menelan air ludahnya gara-gara Kuroko bisa seerotis itu.

" Akashi-kyun, aku masuk dan mencium bibirmu." Kata Kuroko dan Akashi yang masih belum connect apa yang dikatakan Kuroko. Dan benar saja bibir Kuroko bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dan Akashi sedikit kaget akibat tingkah Kuroko. Kuroko yang masih memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Akashi mulai membalas ciuman Kuroko. Walaupun itu cuma ciuman yang membelitkan lidah mereka berdua, kejantanan milik Akashi yang masih terbalut oleh celana jeans merahnya tiba-tiba mengeras akibat ciuman dari Kuroko.

( _" Ah~. Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diriku. Apa nanti aku membuat Tetsuya tertekan?"_ ) Gumam Akashi dalam hati dan setelah bibir mereka lepas Akashi mendorong Kuroko dengan pelan. Dan mulai tersenyum.

" Tetsuya, tunggu sebentar ya." Kata Akashi dan itu membuat kepala Kuroko muncul tanda tanya imajinernya. Akashi mulai membuka 1 bungkus kue kering vanilla itu. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, tapi demi masa in heatnya itu atau masa dimana Kuroko yang masih terpengaruh catnip dan nanti Kuroko in heat dalam beberapa menit, dia akan memakannya.

( _" Aku merasa sedikit takut. Takut kalau aku menyakiti Tetsuya."_ ) Gumam Akashi dalam hati namun dia menepis rasa takutnya dengan memakan semua kue itu. Dan aroma catnip aja masih ada, karena penciuman Akashi lebih tajam. Dan dia mulai memakannya.

" Akashi-kyun?" Kata Kuroko masih heran apa yang Akashi lakukan. Dan setelah menghabiskannya, akhirnya catnip itu mulai bereaksi di dalam tubuh Akashi.

" Sekarang kita sama…" Kata Akashi menjilat ibu jarinya dan mulai mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut tanpa kecapan apapun dan Kuroko pun membalasnya meskipun ada tanda tanya muncul lagi di kepalanya. Dan Akashi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kuroko.

" Apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah karena makanan juga kita berdua sama-sama in heat. Jadi, ayo kita menggila sekarang." Kata Akashi dengan senyuman yang sekarang jadi seringai dan mulai mencumbu bibir Kuroko. Kali ini dengan napsu. Suara kecapan bibir dari bibir mereka berdua dan lidah mereka berdua menari-nari. Kuroko pun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Akashi mengalih ciuman itu. Desahan Kuroko pun akhirnya keluar.

" Um… Ah… Mmm… Akashih…. Kyunmm…" Desah Kuroko melalui ciuman membuat libido Akashi meningkat. Dan akhirnya ciuman mereka berdua terlepas. Wajah Kuroko memerah beserta air ludah bekas cumbuan mereka yang menetes melalui bibirnya membuat Akashi semakin bergairah dan semakin bergairah maka semakin ingin dia memakan Kuroko. Akashi pun mencium leher Kuroko dan menggigitnya hingga menciptakan beberapa kissmark di leher Kuroko.

" Umm… Ngahn…" Desah Kuroko

Akashi mulai membuka baju kaos baby blue dan melepaskan celana jeans putih milik Kuroko. Tubuhnya yang masih putih mulus dan belum ada yang meng rape dia, dan ini kesempatan Akashi untuk jadi yang pertama. Akashi menjilat nipple Kiri Kuroko sekaligus menyusu seperti bayi juga nipple kanan Kuroko dipelintir dan desahan Kuroko keluar lagi.

" Aka… Akashi-kun…" Desah Kuroko. Wah efeknya hampir hilang dan sekarang diganti masa in heat. Akashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menyentuh ekor kucing baby blue milik Kuroko.

" Aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya jika aku memainkan ekornya?" Kata Akashi mulai jahil dan dipegangnya ekor kucing Kuroko. Dia mengelus dan menarik lembut dan agak cepat.

" Aka… Ahn… Mahhn…" Desah Kuroko sekaligus shock merasa kalau Akashi sedang memegang ekornya. Dan mendesah agak kencang.

" Gimana rasanya? Nikmat?" Tanya Akashi yang masih menarik dan mengelus ekor Kuroko agak cepat. Sedangkan yang dijawab malah mendesah.

" Nyaaaa~~…." Desah sekaligus mengeong, Kuroko mencapai klimaks dan spermanya sudah keluar dari kejantanan Kuroko. Hasil dari perlakuan Akashi yang membuat Kuroko orgasme memang membuat Kuroko bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seunyu itu saat sex. Back to the story.

" Memang benar, ekor kucing memang sensitive." Kata Akashi masih memegang ekor Kuroko dan Kuroko hampir pingsan di pelukan Akashi.

" Memang efektif sih tapi kau puas dan nikmat hanya di ekormu saja? Memangnya segitu nikmatnya, kah?" Tambah Akashi.

" …" Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan wajahnya saja sudah blushing berat tuh dan juga sedikit ngos-ngosan.

" Kemudian…" Kata Akashi dan tiba-tiba dia menarik kepala Kuroko. " Bagaimana dengan telingamu?" Kata Akashi dan dia menggigit lembut telinga kiri Kuroko tapi agak keras.

" Nya~…" Desah Kuroko dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Akashi.

" Telingamu sensitive juga, ne." Kata Akashi masih menggigit telinga kiri Kuroko sambil mengelus dan menarik sekaligus memijat ekor Kuroko agak cepat.

" Nya… Ahn… Aka… Nyan… Ah~" Desah Kuroko dan ini sudah kedua kalinya dia berorgasme lagi. Dan mulutnya ada air ludahnya.

" Aku belum menyentuh kejantananmu atau sweetspotmu, bahkan kau merasakan kenikmatan. Hari ini Tetsuya begitu sensitive." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum juga mencium telinga kanan Kuroko. Kuroko pun hanya bisa meremas bahu Akashi agak kencang juga setelah tenang, Kuroko mulai memunculkan wajah ngambeknya. Kedua pipinya digembungkan juga wajahnya yang masih merah itu sekaligus ngos-ngosan.

" Ukh. Akashi-kun jahat." Kata Kuroko dan langsung menubrukkan badannya ke badan Akashi dan itu membuat Akashi terjatuh di tempat tidur Kuroko. Kuroko di atas Akashi sedangkan Akashi dibawahnya. Kuroko memeluk leher Akashi dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke Akashi.

" Akashi-kun, kau menahan diri, ya?" Bisik Kuroko di telinga kucing milik Akashi. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum sekaligus bangga karena Kuroko menyadari bahwa dia menahan dirinya.

" Hmph. Tentu saja. Sekarang ini giliranku." Kata Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum. Akashi pun bangun dan Kuroko pun melepaskan Akashi. Akashi pun tengkurap juga dia memegang kejantanan milik Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya. Akashi mulai mengemut dan menghisap pada kejantanan Kuroko sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah dan memegang rambut Akashi.

" Aka… Akashi-kunh…" Desah Kuroko. Sepertinya Kuroko mau berorgasme lagi alias klimaks.

" Akashi-nngh…" Kuroko mencapai klimaks untuk ke 3 kalinya. Akashi pun menelan cairan dari kejantanan Kuroko tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun. Dan dia pun melepaskan kejantanan Kuroko yang sudah melemas dari mulutnya. Akashi pun menukar posisi dan Kuroko agak heran kenapa kekasihnya yang juga pecinta basket sama seperti dirinya menukar posisi.

" Lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan padamu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi. Dan Kuroko membuka baju Akashi. Kuroko menatap kagum pada tubuh Akashi. Tubuh Akashi yang begitu proposional itu membuat Kuroko kagum dan penuh nafsu. Kuroko mulai mencium dan menggigit beberapa perpotongan dari leher Akashi. Merasa sudah cukup dengan leher Akashi, hingga mata Kuroko berhenti pada kedua nipple Akashi yang sudah menegang itu. Kuroko mencubit, memelintir sekaligus menjilat nipple Akashi dengan pelan tentunya. Akashi sedikit mendesah meskipun Kuroko melakukannya agak pelan.

Merasa di bagian dada udah cukup, Kuroko melihat ada yang mengeras di balik celana Akashi. Tangannya cekatan melepas sabuk dan resleting celana juga boxer yang dipakai Akashi dilemparnya entah kemana. Akashi memegang pundak Kuroko.

" Kenapa Akashi-kun?" Kata Kuroko heran

" Aku hanya ingin duduk. Apa itu tidak boleh?" Kata Akashi

" Boleh saja. Apa bisa kulanjutkan?" Kata Kuroko.

" Silahkan." Kata Akashi.

Kuroko melanjutkan kegiatannya dan dia kaget dan kagum sekaligus nafsu melihat Kejantanan Akashi yang sudah menegak dan mengeluarkan sperma sedikit. Langsung saja Kuroko menjilat, menghisap, sekaligus mengulum Kejantanan Akashi.

" Bagus… Seperti itu…" Desah Akashi. Melihat Kuroko memperlakukan Kejantanannya dia tidak yakin kalau ini pertama kali Kuroko melakukan ini.

" Tetsuya… Khh… Ngah…" Akashi menembakkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Kuroko dan Kuroko melepaskan kejantanan Akashi yang mulai melemas dari mulutnya. Akashi pun mencium Kuroko dengan lembut sekaligus menggairahkan.

" U… umh… Angh…" Desah Kuroko. Namun Kuroko merasakan ada yang masuk ke dalam sweetspot Kuroko. Dan ternyata itu adalah jari pertama yang masuk ke dalam sweetspot Kuroko.

" Maaf Tetsuya. Lubangmu sempit." Kata Akashi dan Akashi mulai memasukkan jari keduanya.

" Aka… Akashi-kunh… Cepat… Aku… Ng… Tidak tahan… Ah… Lagi…" Desah Kuroko dan Akashi mulai menggoda Kuroko.

" Sebentar ya, Tetsuya sayang. Tinggal satu jari lagi. Tahan lagi bisa?" Kata Akashi setengah serius setengah menggoda Kuroko.

" Cepatlah… Baka…" Desah Kuroko dan air matanya mulai menggenang saking nikmat sekaligus rasa sakit yang dia rasa. Dan Akashi mulai memasukkan jari ketiganya.

" AKASHI-KUN!" Desah sekaligus teriakan Kuroko dan itu tandanya Akashi menemukan titik kenikmatan Kuroko. Dan ketiga jarinya sudah dikeluarkan dan cairan dari sweetspot Kuroko dia pun menjilatnya hingga habis.

" Tetsuya." Kata Akashi

" Ya?" Jawab Kuroko

" Kau masih mau lanjut?" Kata Akashi

" Ya. Aku mau Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko

" Berarti, kau harus panggil nama depanku." Kata Akashi sambil menggoda Kuroko

" Seijuurou-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah memerah dan Akashi ingin melahap Kuroko sekarang.

" Ada apa, Seijuurou-kun?" Kata Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Terlalu imut…" Gumam Akashi. Dan Akashi menghempaskan Kuroko di tempat tidur dan belum di kasih kesempatan Akashi sudah memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam sweetspot Kuroko.

" Huwaa…" Desah Kuroko sambil berlinangan air mata dan mulutnya penuh dengan salivanya sendiri. Sekarang posisinya seperti ini. Kuroko di bawah dan menatap Akashi di atasnya.

" Apa aku boleh bergerak?" Tanya Akashi

" Ya." Jawab Kuroko

Akashi mulai menusuk Kuroko dengan kekuatan sedang. Akashi mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Kuroko memeluk punggung Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Dan masih berdesah dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Seijuurou-kun.." Desah Kuroko

" Ya, Tetsuya?" Jawab Akashi

" Kenapa kau begitu semangat?" Desah Kuroko

Akashi pun berhenti menusuk Kuroko dan dia mulai mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut.

" Benarkah? Mungkin ini efek dari catnip. Atau aku benar-benar lagi in-heat?" Kata Akashi dan dia melepaskan kejantanannya dan menyuruh Kuroko untuk tengkurap. Dan Kuroko pun menurutinya. Dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam sweetspot Kuroko juga mulai menusuk Kuroko dari dalam.

" Berkat catnip itu… Tetsuya jauh lebih manis… Dari dugaanku…" Desah Akashi dan mengambil ekor kucing Tetsuya dan menciumnya juga ekor kucing Akashi bergoyang dengan cepat. Lalu melepaskan ekor kucing Kuroko.

" Manis?" Desah Kuroko

" Ne, kalau Tetsuya hamil, kau mau jadi milikku?" Desah Akashi masih menusuk Kuroko tentunya.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku akan selalu menjadi milik Seijuurou-kun." Desah Kuroko. Akashi pun tersenyum tulus saat Kuroko mengatakan bahwa Kuroko adalah miliknya.

" Bahkan kalau aku ajak kau nikah, kau mau?" Desah Akashi

" Tentu saja. Seijuurou-kunh… Ada yang mau keluar…" Desah Kuroko

" Kalau begitu, jangan ditahan… Engh…" Desah Akashi

" Aaaakkkhh/Nyaaaaa" Desah Akashi juga Kuroko. Akashi melepaskan kejantanannya dari sweetspot Kuroko. Dan Akashi mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping Kuroko.

" Seijuurou-kun itu Alpha, Beta, atau Omega?" Kata Kuroko

" Alpha? Kalau Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum

" Omega." Jawab Kuroko

Akashi sudah menduganya kalau Kuroko menjawab seperti itu. Sudah jam 12 malam. Tanggal 30 januari diganti menjadi tanggal 31 januari.

" Tetsuya, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 22." Kata Akashi

" Memangnya ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Kuroko

" Tanggal 31." Jawab Akashi. Dan itu membuat Kuroko terkejut sekaligus tersenyum ke Akashi.

" Jadi, kau masih ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?" Kata Kuroko

" Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa." Kata Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko. " Aku ada 2 hadiah untukmu." Kata Akashi dan dia bangun dan mengambil sesuatu di balik laci. Dia mengambil kotak cincin berwarna hitam dan menunjukkan ada cincin dengan puncaknya berbentuk mawar merah juga ada sapphire di bagian tengah. Kuroko langsung terbangun dan kaget melihat cincin itu.

" Tetsuya, will you marry me?" Kata Akashi. Kuroko yang tahu maksud Akashi apa langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan memasang cincin di jari manis Kuroko.

" Ini adalah hadiah pertamaku. Dan ini hadiah keduaku." Kata Akashi dan dia mencium lembut bibir Kuroko lalu dilepaskannya.

" Nama keluargamu bukan Kuroko lagi tapi Akashi. Maukah kau menghabiskan waktu denganku? Maukah kau tetap selalu berada di sisiku?" Kata Akashi

" Tentu saja. Lagian bukan hanya kita disini. Tapi anak-anak di dalamnya juga." Kata Kuroko masih tersenyum. Dan Akashi pun mencium dahi Kuroko dan mereka berdua pun tertidur.

Setelah 3 tahun menyelesaikan kuliah mereka. Akashi meminta persetujuan dari kedua orang tua Kuroko dan mereka pun menyetujuinya begitu juga dengan Ayahnya Akashi, Masaomi. Karena, Masaomi sudah tahu sifat Kuroko bagaimana. Dan dia tidak salah memilihnya sebagai menantu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menikah.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Hayo, jangan beranjak dulu masih ada omake desu XD.

* * *

 **9 Tahun Kemudian**

Kuroko sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan dia pun langsung ke kamar untuk membangunkan Suaminya.

" Seijuurou-kun, bangun." Kata Kuro maaf maksudku Tetsuya. Karena namanya yang sekarang adalah Akashi Tetsuya dan dia resmi menjadi ehemsuamiehem Akashi.

" Ya." Kata Seijuurou menguap dan dia memeluk Tetsuya.

" Ohayou, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi mencium jidat Tetsuya

" Ohayou, Seijuurou-kun." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum. " Pergilah mandi lalu sarapan. Kurasa anak-anak sudah menunggumu bangun." Tambah Tetsuya.

" Ya, My love." Kata Akashi dan Kuroko pun langsung turun kebawah. Dan dia di sambut oleh ke 4 anak-anaknya.

" Ohayou, okaa-chan." Kata anak berusia 9 tahun bernama Akashi Kazuya. Memiliki warna rambut deep crimson dan memiliki mata bergaris vertical seperti kucing, telinga kucing dan ekor kucingnya berwarna deep crimson, mata heterochrome sama seperti Akashi. Tapi ini beda, yang mata di bagian kanan berwarna gold sedangkan mata di bagian kiri berwarna baby blue. Benar-benar hampir mirip Akashi.

" Ohayou, okaa-chan." Kata anak berusia 9 tahun bernama Akashi Seiji. Memiliki warna rambut baby blue dan memiliki mata bulat, telinga kucing dan ekor kucingnya berwarna baby blue, mata heterochrome yang sama seperti Kazuya juga warna mata kanan dan mata kiri sama. Benar-benar hampir mirip Tetsuya.

" Ohayou, okaa-chan." Kata anak berusia 4 tahun bernama bernama Akashi Tooko. Memiliki warna rambut sama seperti Kazuya, Seiji dan ayahnya. Tapi warna matanya tidak heterochrome sama seperti kedua kakaknya juga ayahnya. Kedua warna matanya baby blue dan memiliki mata bulat seperti ibunya. Rambutnya panjang hingga sepinggang dan bentuk rambutnya lurus. Warna telinga dan ekor kucingnya sama seperti Kazuya dan ayahnya.

" Ohayou, okaa-chan." Kata anak berusia 4 tahun bernama Akashi Tsuyako. Memiliki warna rambut sama seperti Seiji dan ibunya. Sama seperti Tooko, warna matanya tidak heterochrome sama seperti Kazuya, Seiji dan ayahnya. Kedua warna matanya deep crimson dan memiliki mata seperti ayahnya. Rambutnya panjang hingga sepinggang sama seperti Tooko dan bedanya lagi rambutnya acak-acakkan. Warna telinga dan ekor kucingnya sama seperti Seiji dan ibunya.

Biar kujelaskan lebih rinci. Akashi Kazuya dan Akashi Seiji adalah anak kembar. Beda 1 menit. Tepatnya Kazuya yang duluan lahir dan 1 menitnya lagi Seiji yang lahir. Sedangkan Akashi Tooko dan Tsuyako juga anak kembar. Beda 3 menit. Tooko yang lahir duluan dan 3 menitnya lagi Tsuyako juga lahir. Dalam selisih umur Tooko dan Tsuyako jauh lebih muda 5 tahun dari Kazuya dan Seiji. Understood? Back to the story.

" Ohayou, Kazu-kun, Sei-kun, Tooko-chan, Tsuya-chan." Kata Kuroko tersenyum dan tepat setelah Kuroko membalas ucapan selamat pagi, Akashi turun dari tangga dan kali ini dia memakai kacamata. Dan mereka pun sarapan bersama.

* * *

THE REAL END (ほんもの おわり)

Ampun, kali ini betulan aku bikin MPreg (#kesemsemsendiri). Oh ya selamat ulang tahun Cuya-chan. Maaf baru ngucap sekarang. Mudah-mudahan makin lengket ama Akashi. Terus tetaplah moe ya (#apaantuh). Maaf juga kalau lemonnya kurang juga typo (#hormat). Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic . Bye-bye.

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
